


вакуум

by q_ello



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Other, depressed alyssa, lapslock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/q_ello/pseuds/q_ello
Summary: ветер опять стучит в мой дом, одиночество лезет в каждую щель
Relationships: Alyssa Cho & Hirahara "Nol" Yeong-gi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	вакуум

**Author's Note:**

> кимчи умеет дать мне по ебалу персонажами, на которых мне изначально было как-то всё равно ахахах

[04:06] отправитель — я очень устала [сообщение удалено]

**[04:09] ёнги — ?**

**[04:09] ёнги — ты чего не спишь?**

[04:10] отправитель — скоро ехать на премию, вот только проснулась

[04:10] отправитель — на самом деле я ещё даже не ложилась [сообщение удалено]

[04:10] отправитель — опять в ютубе залипаешь?

**[04:12] ёнги — не виноватый я**

**[04:12] ёнги — в любом случае предлагаю поспать в машине вместо того, чтобы практиковаться**

**[04:13] ёнги — чувствовать себя варёной картошкой такой себе опыт, по личному опыту говорю**

[04:13] отправитель — ахаха

[04:14] отправитель — какой ты заботливый котёночек

[04:14] отправитель — ты тоже ложился бы

**[04:15] ёнги — да конечно я как раз собирался**

**[04:15] ёнги — не забудь отдохнуть, поняла меня? >:[**

[04:16] отправитель — да-да

[04:16] отправитель — спокойной ночи зай

**[04:18] ёнги — нуууу уже утра но тебе того же!**

алиса откладывает телефон.

и по какой-то причине чувствует себя ещё более уставшей, чем была до этого.

на самом деле, причина ей известна: просто так получается, что когда ты работаешь с людьми, ты от них устаёшь. эмоциональных ресурсов нужно много, а у неё их никогда не было в избытке; она берёт в залог, и поэтому в будущем у неё их не прибавляется. просто так получается: иногда тебе кажется, что ты уже никогда не будешь чувствовать себя достаточно хорошо.

но это неправда, конечно. вот такие мелкие ниочёмные разговоры, например. прогулки в свободное время и обсуждение планов на будущее. ёнги, например. алисе иногда кажется, что он и не человек вовсе: какой-то пришелец со сверхъестественной силой, посланный на землю с миссией спасать людей от самих себя. попробуйте найти ещё одного человека, который мало того, что хочет поддержать окружающих, но ещё и знает, как это сделать.

алиса, например, так не может.

иногда ей кажется, что она вообще ничего не может, но это, конечно, тоже неправда.

она правда хочет его поддержать. она знает, и не потому, что это видно или ёнги сам просит об этом, он-то, как правило, не просит, но она знает, что ему тяжело не меньше, чем ей, потому что не может всё быть так просто.

ёнги, на самом-то деле, намного многограннее, чем кажется на первый взгляд. он дружелюбен далеко не с каждым, далеко не с каждым он постарается сгладить конфликт, а не идти с вилами, это зависит от того, чей именно комфорт он оберегает, и алису греет мысль о том, что её комфорт входит в список тех, за чьи он готов вгрызться в кого-нибудь зубами.

алису расстраивает мысль о том, что за себя он обычно так бороться не станет.

хочется написать в твиттер, на всеобщее обозрение, чтобы точно найти отклик: кто-нибудь, пожалуйста, помогите ему. у меня не получается. у меня нет на это ресурсов.

он заслуживает этого. возможно, больше, чем любой другой человек в этом мире.

[04:38] отправитель — знаешь, ты не обязан быть таким понимающим каждый раз, когда я подвожу тебя [сообщение удалено]

то, что ёнги не сразу читает её сообщения, делает ей на самом деле огромную услугу.

то, что никто ему так и не помогает, — тоже.

это эгоистично, и алисе стыдно за эту мысль, но это действительно так. иногда она представляет, как ёнги разбирается со своей жизнью окончательно, с тем, что его гнетёт, и решает, что ему не нужен паразит, который ничего не даёт ему взамен. отношения — они, как правило, должны быть симбиозом. чтобы каждый что-то отдавал и получал. чтобы не как у них.

поэтому они договорились расстаться при удобном случае. потому что у них так не получается.

алиса представляет, как она в этом мире остаётся совершенно одна, такая маленькая и недостаточно сильная, чтобы нести этот мир только на своих плечах, и она улыбается, потому что она научилась улыбаться в ответ на любой стрессовый фактор. у неё много стрессовых факторов, поэтому она почти не стирает с лица улыбку. к старости, наверное, будут морщины около рта.

и так хочется написать краской где-нибудь на стене перед его окном, чтобы точно увидел: пожалуйста, не оставляй меня одну. я не справлюсь. ты нужен мне. я знаю, что это некрасиво с моей стороны, мне стыдно, но ты действительно очень мне нужен. ты — одно из немногого, что заставляет меня чувствовать себя лучше.

алиса ограничивается малым: берёт телефон в руки.

[05:03] отправитель — не бросай меня [сообщение удалено]

алиса откладывает телефон.

днём, когда ёнги просыпается, он скидывает очередной вопросительный знак.


End file.
